Screaming to an empty room
by JForward
Summary: The Doctor and Rose discover all is not right on a distant planet. People are disappearing off the street and when the Doctor is taken, is all hope lost? Rubbish summary. Complete! Sequel may be coming!
1. Hidden in the Darkness

Title: Screaming to an empty room.

Author: JForward

Summary: The Doctor and Rose discover all is not right on a distant planet. People are disappearing off the street and when the Doctor is taken, is all hope lost? Rubbish summary.

I do not own Doctor Who or Rose Tyler. No profit is made from this work and all that stuff.

Prologue: Hidden in the darkness.

It was dark. So dark. Always had been. For as long as he had remembered anyway. Always in the dark, in the coldness. No contact with anyone else. Just himself, in the cold and the dark, listening to the distant echoing screams. A chute dropped food and water. Bread and water. He moved mechanically, using the toilet in the dark, eating and drinking and never making a sound. His dreams were his lifeline. In the day, he would sit on the cold floor, metal bars digging into his back, blank eyes staring at the metal wall.

He would hear the sharp clip of heels occasionally, and soon after, agonised screams. But he would escape when night came, when the distant lights dimmed, and he could close his eyes and escape the antiseptic smells of the cell, the pain of the icy bars digging into his back. In his dreams he would be running free through a park as young boy, or being pushed on his swings by his faceless parents. Memories were all he had, memories of before he was taken and thrown in this cell, before the darkness.

He would escape into the beauty of his dreams, taste fresh air in his lungs, hear his own happy cries. Now he made no sound. He had no contact, saw no light. He had nothing, since he had been hidden. Hidden in the darkness.

A/N: Sorry it's really short, I know, new chapter soon!


	2. Where are we?

**Screaming to an empty room.**

Chapter 1: Where are we?

Cats and dogs scattered, fleeing the alley as, with a grinding of ancient engines, a large blue box materialised in the dank blackness that penetrated this area. The door swung open with a faint squeak and a tall, thin man stepped out, wrinkling his nose out as his converses splashed into a dirty puddle. He stepped out of the puddle, shaking the dirt from his shoe.

A girl leapt nimbly from the blue box, landing next to the tall man and ruffling his hair good-naturedly. He muttered something at her, and she grinned mischievously as he leant over, knocking the door shut and locking it. He slid the key into his pocket, and set off at a brisk pace, the girl doing up her pink hoodie. The Doctor noted with annoyance that his coat was dragging in the puddle and hitched it up. The smell of urine penetrated this area and the girl commented on it.

All around were faceless grey blocks of buildings. Many of the windows were smashed, and tramps and beggars curled in doorways under disgusting blankets, dogs and cats running around on the street, with scraggy fur and some so thin you could see their bones. Magpies circled ahead like vultures, and Rose looked about in disbelief, following the Doctor's swift pace. "You take me to the nicest places." she noted with distaste. "Where are we?" the Doctor glanced at her, and kept walking, then replied. "I'm not actually sure. I told the TARDIS to go to a random destination" he shrugged.

Rose hurried to keep up to him, and opened her mouth to ask a question when the Doctor stopped so suddenly she walked into him. She took a step back, annoyed, but then stopped. The air was sweeter here, and the area was definitely cleaner, but then she saw why.

They had stepped into a nice little area, with pretty cottages and houses with little front gardens. The grey area was a distance behind them now, but Rose had seen what the Doctor had. He whistled, long and low.

Ahead was a gigantic building. It looked almost like a factory, but had a domed ceiling on a part of it. "What is it?" Rose asked the Doctor softly. "some kind of testing facility, I'd guess. But what are they testing, I wonder?" he grinned at Rose, who grinned back. They continued walking, unknowingly through the area of houses belonging to the scientists at the testing facility. "Hey, you! Stop!" she froze at the yell, then before she could turn, heard the whoosh of a dart and then felt the prick in her arm. "Hey!" she heard the Doctors shout as she went down and then felt the thump of something soft landing beside her.


	3. GeneTech

**Screaming to an empty room.**

Chapter 2: GeneTech.

Rose stirred groggily, groaning. The smell of antiseptic and BO floated on the air and she coughed, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the blinding bright light. Slowly, things came into focus. Her hands were tied to the chair upon which she sat with hard ropes that chaffed her wrists. Her chest was bound as was her legs and feet. She struggled meekly for a moment, then decided maybe that wasn't best. She decided to check out the room.

Everything was white. The walls were smooth and unmarked, excusing where a large metal door stood in the wall, a little keypad on the side. Next to it sat a computer on a white desk with a small, hard metal chair, like the one Rose was bound to. There was a camera in the corner, and she started as, with a metallic screech, the door opened. In stepped a tall woman in a long white scientist's jacket and a burly guard with a very obvious gun on his belt. Rose swallowed hard as the man scrutinized her. He had long blonde hair and blue eyes, which were narrowed suspiciously.

"Name?" She rapped, and she considered for a moment. "Rose Taylor" she responded quietly, and she nodded, writing it down. "Age?" "20" she nodded, and wrote down a few more words. Rose could smell her from here, a mixture of must, dry rot and sweat. It was not pleasant. "You will look through the window, Miss Taylor" she ordered, and she turned her attention to the window. What she saw made her blood run cold.

Cages. Hundreds of cages, nearly all containing people. Some contained what used to be humans, half-transfigured people with cat or bird features. Others contained almost animal people, tiny rats with half-tails and almost-human faces, birds of prey with only half their feathers, upright cats and dogs. Rose swallowed hard. "Where's the Doctor?" she asked, voice breaking like ice that's been stepped on. The scientist half-smirked.

"Where are you from?" "Earth" she raised an eyebrow. "London." she looked more confused. "What are you on about, girl? London no longer exists." she stared at her, and Rose realised she was screwed up here. "What year is it?" she asked. "3865" she responded, confused.

Rose blinked. Okay then… "Where's the Doctor?" she repeated. "I want the Doctor! Bring him here! Now!" she ordered, and the woman laughed. "oooh, aren't you a minx? Yes, of course we can; and maybe you'll see him and really tell us where you're from" she signalled the guard, who mumbled something into his radio. She glanced back out the window, and froze, watching in shock as the Doctor was dragged, dressed in top and trouser, jacketless and tieless, into the cell right In front of the window. He hit the floor hard, and twisted, but they had slammed the door and left.

Then he turned and saw Rose through the window.

And there was a scream.


	4. A fate worse than death

**Screaming to an empty room.**

Chapter 3: A fate worse than death.

He could hear something. After all the time in silence, the noise was unnatural and penetrating. Lights flickered on, burning his eyes, blinding him, and he cried out, squeezing his eyelids shut. The sharp, neat snaps of heels stopped and he squinted, seeing a woman in front of him, tall and dressed in a grey suit. She had a lined face and grey eyes, which narrowed at him. Her grey hair was pulled into a bun and she held a clipboard in her hands. She glanced at it and then at him, and he read the name tag; Audrey.

He had not seen a mirror for a long time, and he didn't realise she was looking at him in distaste. His face was gaunt from years of malnourishment. It was almost corpselike, the sunken brown eyes having no hope, no sparkle of life. His face was deathly white, having not seen sunlight for eight whole years.

"Jacob Roundley?" her voice was sharp, cutting the air like a knife, and he winced. He knew that name; his name. Not a true name, the name they had given him. His new identity.

He nodded mutely, as she unlocked his cage. After so long, his muscles were stiff, and he had difficulty standing. She grasped his arm in an iron grip and he jumped, unused to the contact. The only thing he had felt in eight years had been cold metal on his back. Human flesh against his own was such an unusual feeling, and he was so surprised. He had so longed for human contact.

She looked him up and down, seeing his thinness, and led him down a corridor. He could see other people in cages, and some half-transformed into weird, mutant things. He stared, confused, wondering if he was going to be fodder for these things. He had no idea how much worse than death this was going to be.

There was a window; warm, beautiful sunlight flowed through, and, feeling it on his face, he paused, resisting. He had never felt the sun on his face for so long… so long… he was brought back to life by a sharp pain across his face and was tugged along. He had been slapped by the Audrey-lady. He trotted meekly after her, and was pushed inside a metal door, which shut behind them.

In front of them was a cold, metal table with foot and arm restraints. Three people stood in the room, one guard-like, the other two scientists. Racks of syringes and vials of coloured, labelled liquids stood on shelves. Then, Audrey shoved him, hard, and he fell against the table. In one movement, the guard pinned him down, and they tied the straps tight around his wrists. He hardly fought; what was the point?

"this may pinch" the male scientist warned, pulling out a syringe with faintly smoky liquid. He slid it smoothly into Jacob's wrist and he winced, as it did more than pinch. Then he gasped as ice flowed through his veins, making his heart-rate double.

He was grabbed roughly from the table, straps quickly unstrapped, and taken down the corridor, and thrown into a different cell, amongst the ranks of the transformed. He sat, shivering, watching, as pain began to flow through him, and he began to scream. Scream as if his life was in danger; for it was. He was dying inside, as his outside changed, and he became someone new.


	5. screaming

**Screaming to an empty room.**

Chapter 4: Screaming.

The Doctor stared at her, eyes wide in fear. Rose had only seen that fear once before, in grey eyes, when faced with the Daleks. The Doctor was terrified, and hopeless. He sunk to the floor of the cage, hearing the screams all around him. He knew where he was.

He forced himself not to start shivering. He bit down on his teeth, and pulled himself upright. He could see Rose, bound, through the bars and the window. Then realisation struck him- _They were going to torture her!_

Oh, rose… he thought to himself. Rose… how could I have brought you here? To a fate worse than death? He glanced around him, at the ranks of the transformed, mutants, some part avian, some not. Some clearly born like this, experimented on before birth, changed, others with features surgically added, and some who had clearly had DNA changed. Some, oh so clearly, by the method of injection. Too much or too little; you have to get it just right. No one had done it yet, creating either animals with human minds, or the reverse, or crazed hybrids. He looked away, watching as a boy was thrown into his cage screaming.

Rose watched too, terrified. She saw the boy, probably once hansom, thrown roughly into a metal a cage, yelling in pain and terror. And then her breath caught in her throat. his eyes… they were changing. Slowly, turning yellow. He shuddered and shook, shoulders hunching, and grasped his face, before shrieking- an unnatural, high sound.

Thick fur began to cover his whole body, and his face stretched out partially into a muzzle. Whiskers sprouted from his face, and his clawed hands scraped the air. A long tail whipped the air and blood trickled from one of his eyes, all the time the screaming never ending. Slowly, the boy relaxed, transformation ending. But his eyes changed, slowly, glazing over, as his mind was turned the same way as his body.

He gave a cattish screech, leaping at his bars, clawing the air. Rose swallowed, turning away.

The scientist in the room smiled. "The same thing will happen to the Doctor" she whispered, voice full of venom. "unless you tell us the truth"

Rose clenched her teeth. She would never hurt the Doctor, but she knew he wouldn't let her tell them. _Doctor! _She pleaded silently in her mind.

_Rose?  
They want me to tell them stuff… or they'll do stuff to… to you…_

She could hear the controlled fear in the Doctor's voice,

_Let them do it. I can take it, Rose. But if they get hold of the TARDIS… well, not pretty._

Rose nodded to herself. "I will NEVER tell you!" she spat. "you… monster!" the guard smiled, and it almost sent a shiver of fear down Rose's spine. "Latest prisoner. Initiate DNA. Do not attempt transport- in cell administration" she listened to the crackling reply, and smiled. "Watch" she hissed, and Rose, despite herself, turned back.

People were headed towards the Doctor's cage, and he backed into the corner, terrified, as they entered. He was pinned, fighting for his life, but to no avail. A smoky white liquid was injected into one wrist, and the scientists filed out, watching, smirking.

The Doctor slammed himself into the wall, pained. Then, he began to scream.


	6. Oh my GAWD!

**Screaming to an empty room.**

Chapter five: Oh my GAWD!

Rose stared, gasp catching in her throat. Oh gawd, oh my gawd, oh my GAWD! She thought to herself, watching him. He spin, whacking his head on the bars, and seeming not to care, as he flung himself from side to side of the cage, screaming. He stopped, grabbing the bars, panting, hearts racing. Then, there was a crack like a gunshot- and his shoulders seemed to swell up.

Then, out of his back, two gigantic, eighteen-foot wings exploded out, snowy white but bloodsoaked. He screamed, collapsing, wings hanging limp either side of him. Slowly, he slid sideways, slipping into grateful unconsciousness.

"What have you done to him?" she choked out. She could see him clearly, laying on the floor of the cell, wings spread wither side, spreading the pooling blood further. Pure white but soaked with the blood. his blood. Oh gawd…

"We have changed his DNA" the voice was an almost-silent, deadly whisper. "He his now part-dove, and will remain that way, unless you tell us the truth" Rose swallowed hard. He wouldn't want her to tell... but she couldn't leave him like that, on the floor. She swallowed again. Okay, she would have to tell-

"Have it your own way" the scientist snapped, and clicked her fingers at the guard. Rose watched him radio, the words quiet and hardly discernable. "Experiment 18773 unknown origin... Dove and Wolf... Wolf appears inactive... to interview room. Over." There was a crackling, static-y reply that Rose couldn't make out, but she saw as people approached the Doctor's cage, opening his door and brutally lifting him, one of them holding his wings together. He fought weakly, but soon gave in.

The guard unbound her, and she stood, rubbing her wrists and ankles in surprise and wincing from the red-rawness.

The door slid open with a soft whoosh and the guards entered, depositing the Doctor on the floor. He reached out feebly, and Rose gave him a hand upright. The guards slid out of the room, the door shutting neatly behind them. The scientist and one remaining guard watched as Rose and the Doctor looked intently at each other.

Rose was overcome with pity, something she didn't want to feel for him. His face was blood-stained on the left side where the blood had pooled. His face was pale and his eyes pain-ridden. The two white wings hung, almost angelic, on his back, and then he folded them neatly, so increasing the angel effect. Excusing the blood-stains. Unknown to the scientist, they were speaking telepathically.

_They want me to tell them the truth, then they'll cure you._

_They don't have a cure._

_How do you know?  
I've been here before. I destroy this place in less than a year, about a month or two, I should think. Not sure._

_Woah._

_Yep. And I don't remember seeing myself, so either I die or get cured._

_Okay... and they don't have a cure?  
Yep._

_Oh, how comforting._

Their mental conversation was cut short as a terrible wailing klaxon went off without warning. A voice was heard, a cool, feminine, computer voice.

**EVACUATE THE BUILDING! SECURITY TRIGGERED! EVACUATE THE BUILDING!**

_And that was the first thing I did._

Then they were grabbed, cuffed, and pushed through the doors.

A/N: Rubbishy ending. Should only be a few more chapters. Please, review! They're my life blood! And if you're wondering how I post these updates daily, it's because they're pre-written. But reviews inspire me to write sequels and prequels!


	7. Panic! At the lab

**Screaming to an empty room.**

**A/N: I was gonna go song-fic but I couldn't find a Panic! At the Disco song that fitted.**

Chapter six: Panic! At the lab.

They were shoved roughly through the doors, but the scientist dismissed the guard. "They're not tough. They're really weak, you see that" he nodded, unsure, and left, to help with the panther-kid. Rose was about to fight off the scientist, who's badge read Melissa she now saw, and get them away, but then she saw the Doctor's face. He was utterly dejected, and she knew it was pointless, he was too weak.

"This is so wrong" Melissa said suddenly, as they stood at a corner of the confusion. The Doctor looked at her. Out here the air was fresher but still smelt of antiseptic. The ground was concrete, but they were out in a huge, domed cage.

The Doctor stared for a second, then mumbled out "I can end this. But I need to be turned back, and quickly" "We don't have a cure" "I can make one. I just need a lab. Big an' shiny, if possible." Melissa thought about it, quietly, and looked unsure. "Please" Rose said softly. Melissa looked at her. She was young, especially to be with this guy, but there was obvious love there. She couldn't let this continue. Couldn't ruin another life. She nodded. "Follow me" she whispered, and led the two of them away.

They slid through the corridors, in silence, when the Doctor cried out in pain. Rose whirled, as did Melissa, who looked concerned, but not about him; more about being heard. "Are you okay?" Rose whispered, pressing her hand to his arm. He shook his head, and cried out in pain, slamming himself into the wall, and she saw claws grow on his hands, forcing through over his nails, making his hands bleed.

She stroked his arm softly, over and over until the shaking and pain subsided. "Come on" Melissa whispered, leading the way. Still looking concerned at the Doctor, Rose followed, through more and more plain white corridors. Rose wondered how she recognized them.

Soon, she swiped her card. Two metal doors opened, and they entered. Big and shiny was a very good description. The Doctor looked overjoyed and Rose sighed, sitting on a lab stood and watching him set up a bench and beginning to boil chemicals with long names (the chemicals had long names, he wasn't using long names to boil the chemicals!).

Soon, he held up a vial of bluish-pink tinted liquid. "Designed to work on humans and other species" he grinned, informing them. "Right, we need to get outside. It may go wrong and explode, and if we do that inside, well..." he passed the vial to Rose, smiled, and turned to leave.

Then, when there was a crack like a gunshot, he began to scream.

A/N: Oooh, cliffhanger! Please, please, PLEAAASSEEE review or I'll just DIE, I'll tell you! Yes, I quoted.


	8. What’s that coming over the hill?

**Screaming to an empty room.**

Chapter 7: What's that coming over the hill?

"doctor?" Rose said tentatively. He turned, eyes closed, gripping his head, tight. He opened his wings out, flapping att he air wildly like he had no control over their movements. There was blood coming from his eyes, as he screamed. Rose took a step closer but he gasped out two words "Stay back!" as the claws on his hands lengthened. his shoes were torn away as his feet became paws and the trousers pushed down slightly to make way for the wolfish tail. his face became a semi-muzzle, sharp teeth obvious, and his already slightly-hairy chest being covered in thick brown fur. Melissa backed into a corner, and the Doctor snarled, eyes snapping open to reveal amber wolf-like eyes.

"Oh gawd… Doctor!" cried Rose, uselessly, as he advanced, snapping and snarling, on Melissa. She looked at the vial, unstopped it, and pour the liquid on the Doctor.  
he screamed again, stumbling back, wings flapping at the air. He rose a few centimetres but the wings were moulting, shrivelling away. The fur retracted as did his sharp claws and his eyes changed back into their beautiful brown.

Rose ran to his side as he flumped onto the floor, finally changing back into the Doctor. "What happened?" she whispered. "Too strong…" he groaned. "Too strong… dna… over… overpowered…" his eyes flickered and she stroked his hair as his eyelids shut. "Rose, we have to go!" hissed Melissa, and Rose nodded, shaking the Doctor awake, not seeing the huge gouge in the left side of his back. She walked on his right, and Melissa on her right hand side, so neither saw it. Melissa led them to a room which smelt like coffee and picked up the Doctor's jacket from the side, and his sonic screwdriver and psychic paper. She passed those two to him, and he slid them into his pocket, but told them he couldn't wear the jacket or coat ass he was overheated. Rose carried them.

"We'll have to go down the back ways" Melissa informed them, unhooking a torch from a wall near a darkened corridor. They went through the doors, and she flicked the torch on, casting eerie light down the corridor full of cages, about 20, spaced far enough for them not to notice each other. 20 blank eyes, all young, some as young as eight, the oldest being 16, all trapped.

"Why are they here?" whispered Rose, softly, but it was the Doctor who answered. "Stock" he spat. "waiting for use" he turned to the nearest cage, pulling out the occupant, an eight-year-old girl, after a quick buzz on the screwdriver. "What are you doing?" hissed Melissa "freeing them" spat the Doctor back, and went to work on the next one, a boy of about 13. "Doctor, you're bleeding!" gasped Rose, but he ignored her, and she comforted the girl.

They had almost done all the cages when the Doctor took a step back in pain. He had lost more blood than he had expected. He struggled to hold on, freeing another 9-year-old girl, but then staggered away, sliding to the floor. He felt the screwdriver eased from his hands and heard the buzz while Rose swam into focus. "Doctor?" her voice sounded faint and distant. "I'm fine" he said, trying to stand, but he didn't have the strength. "Doctor, you're too weak" "Not weak!" he spat. "Not weak… can't… cam't be weak" he felt Rose grip his hand and pull him to his feet, and his arm around her shoulders as she helped him walk down the corridor. "Almost out, Doctor" she whispered. "Almost out"

A/N: I am so bad at endings. Urgh.Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	9. Whispered meanings

**Screaming to an empty room.**

Chapter 8: Whispered meanings.

He felt the light on his eyes, burning them. He was moved, someone else carried him, a boy of about 16. He heard Rose's voice, all faintly, like in a dream. Then he was seated on rough wood, antiseptic smells no longer burning his nostrils. Then, there was a resounding BOOM and he saw a mushroom-cloud of smoke as the GeneTech lab went up in smoke. Rose was stroking his back, and he smiled at her. "Will you be okay?" he asked the group of children, who nodded "we're gonna find our parents. We're gonna be free. Thank you" He smiled in response, and he and Rose stood, though Rose had to help him to the TARDIS.

When he stirred, he was on the TARDIS medlab bed, back smarting from antiseptic and tightly wrapped in bandages. He was feeling a lot better, and he blinked, but kept his eyes shut, and slipped back into sleep.

He awoke much later, knowing someone else was In the room with him. He felt soft breath near his head and lips touch his, oh so softly. "I wish you could hear this" Rose's words were faint. He felt her brush his hair back "I love you, Doctor" and then she was gone, and he slept again, smiling faintly.

The End.

A/N: Canned applause xD


End file.
